Captain's Love Shack
by ArchivedName
Summary: Secrets could only be kept for so long on a starship.


Data quirked an eyebrow, the appropriate response to the many odd things humans did, he found. He stood to wait patiently for them to finish. It was only polite.

Riker looked down at his still-raging and buried erection, back to Data, to Picard's mortified face, back again to his erection. He couldn't quite figure out where to focus, so he settled on keeping his eyes on the safest place at the moment. The ceiling is was.

Jean-Luc would have gladly kicked Riker for tasking him with dealing with this situation alone—which was _his fault_ for not locking the damn door—had his legs not been wrapped around his broad back. Damn him and his magnificent body.

Nerves not hardly calmed with a deep breath, Jean-Luc grated out a " _Yes,_ Mr. Data?" He would very much like to scramble upright to regain some semblance of authority. But. Riker hadn't flagged in the least by some miracle, and he could still feel little electric zips of pleasure inside him with every breath and minute movement either of them made. Damn him and his magnificent cock.

"You are needed on the bridge, sir."

"Alert condition?" He questioned sharply.

"Green," Data reported calmly, perfectly at attention. With the door wide open.

"Please, ah, step in and close the door," Jean-Luc requested. Riker made a slightly distressed noise above him. Feeling miffed and a little vindictive, Jean-Luc bore down and _squeezed_. Riker wheezed out a half-pained half-pleasured sound and snapped his eyes back down to his own. Good to have his first mate back at attention. He relaxed his muscles again. All that horseback riding in the holodeck really had paid off.

The door swished shut. Turning his attention back to Data, Jean-Luc found him waiting as patiently as ever, seemingly unfazed to see his captain and first mate having sex at 5 am in a maintenance closet. Actually, how _had_ he found them? Their communicators were back in their respective quarters as they were off-duty till their shift.

"Mr. Data," Jean-Luc said slowly, "how did you know to find us here?"

Cocking his other eyebrow (he was quite good at it), he answered "Lieutenant Commander La Forge."

Riker choked on air and finally decided to join the conversation. "Geordi told you to come find us here?!" he demanded.

"No," he replied patiently, "he was the simply the source."

"The source," Jean-Luc echoed, "Of…?"

"Knowledge of the whereabouts of 'the captain's love shack,' " Data supplied, complete with air-quotes, "he was the first to find out the location, though I was the third to find out, from Commander Troi, the second."

The two men stared at Data in silent horror. Riker's pale skin colored carnation pink rapidly, while Jean-Luc's turned ghostly.

"How many?" he rasped. He _really_ , really didn't want to know. But needs must.

"How many of the crew know about 'the captain's love shack'?" frantic nod "I do not have information on all of the crew, but the entirety of the bridge staff know, along with 38 other crew members that may know as I have heard them use the term."

Riker sort of… collapsed on top of him, surely from pure humiliation. His erection still did not waver. It truly was a magnificent thing to behold, or rather, to hold within him. Jean-Luc gave him a few pats on the back, the poor fellow. Secrets could only be kept for so long on a starship.

"What is the exact need for my presence?" Jean-Luc asked. Surely, with the ship at a code green in the early morning there should be little need for him on the bridge.

"I am not allowed to tell you, because it is a special surprise for your birthday, and it would ruin the party." Data informed him. Ah, yes. Today was his birthday. The reason for his early morning 'meeting' with his first mate.

Jean-Luc nudged Riker back into full consciousness. "Tell them," he said firmly, "that I shall be down _when I'm finished,_ would you Mr. Data?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

"You're dismissed." The doors swished again.

A few moments of silence.

"…So, you still wanna…?" Riker asked with a smidge of hope and a slight rock of his hips.

Jean-Luc wound his arms around his shoulders. "Let's keep them waiting." Riker grinned down at him and resumed. Such a thoughtful birthday present.


End file.
